The New Apartment
by Vic and Riu
Summary: As Ichigo heads off for college he gets a new apartment away from home and his boyfriend Toshiro tags along. However in the middle of an embarrassing moment they hear a knock on the door. Rated M for Lemons. Contains large amounts Ichihitsu, yaoi, and sex. If you don't like don't read!


Hai peoples! It's Riuka here! I really hope you like this Ichihitsu story! I don't own Bleach or the characters :3 just remember that. Also if you think a character is being OOC or something like that I apologize. If you don't like yaoi or lemons don't read! Without further ado let's get started! Also this is after Ichigo gets his powers back and before the manga.

* * *

Ichigo had looked out his new apartment window to the foggy December morning outside. After retrieving his Shinigami powers back from the Gotei 13 and finishing high school he decided to move into an apartment closer to the college he selected. However there was one problem that was somewhat short and had white hair.

They had been together for only about two months now, yet Captain Hitsugaya still wouldn't allow his boyfriend to call him Toshiro. Ichigo's orientation was tomorrow so they had plenty of time to themselves that day since they had already completely moved into the medium sized apartment.

Ichigo broke the silence by asking, "Hey Toshiro?".

"For the last time it's Captain Hitsugaya!" The teal eyed Shinigami asked, "But what was your question?"

Ichigo had started to think that it was Toshiro's secret fetish to be called captain when they had got together and his lover would still not let him call him by his first name, yet he swiftly threw the thought away and asked, "So why were you so insistent on coming to live with me?"

"Isn't it obvious Kurosaki," The white haired Shinigami stared into the eyes of the taller. "I love you."

Ichigo and Toshiro both started to get blushed faces, Toshiro's a lot redder than his boyfriend's. Ichigo slowly wrapped his arms around the white haired Shinigami's waist and whispered into his ear, "I love you too".

-Lemon stuff starts here-

Ichigo continued by softly kissing onto Toshiro's neck as he pinned him onto the couch. He lifted his teal eyed lover's shirt off and broke the kiss off for a breath of air, immediately after his shirt was off Toshiro lifted his head to passionately kiss Ichigo as he took off is shirt.

After Ichigo's shirt was off Toshiro started to work on his pants, he hungered for Kurosaki's large organ. He had only seen it once before and Toshiro remembered the blissful time of getting rammed with it over and over. He finally got off Ichigo's pants, and the orange haired substitute moaned as Toshiro slid his underwear off. "How come you get to see mine without me seeing yours?" Ichigo asked Toshiro lustfully.

"You'll just have to wait Kurosaki." Toshiro stated before he licked up and down Ichigo's large pole and gently kissed the head, again getting multiple moans out of Ichigo.

"Oh Toshiro..." Ichigo moaned while his mate licked at his cock. When Ichigo was fully erect at ten inches Toshiro started to stick the organ into his mouth. "Mmmmh Toshiro..." Ichigo moaned as his manhood was filling the smaller Shinigami's mouth.

Toshiro had about deepthroated half of it before Ichigo started to move his hips, thrusting into Captain Hitsugaya's mouth. Toshiro got a quick smell of Ichigo's orange pubes as his balls slapped against the captain's chin. "Toshiro...I'm about to...about ta...aaaaaahhh..." Ichigo moaned as he came into his lovers mouth, Toshiro was able to swallow most of it with only a little drooling out of his mouth which he swiftly licked up with his tongue.

"You ready for the next part?" Ichigo asked as Toshiro just nodded while taking off his pants and underwear. After, Ichigo swiftly flipped Toshiro on the couch laying on his stomach. Ichigo then spread his ass cheeks and moved his mouth down to them. He then licked around the small ass ring with his tongue forcing Toshiro to moan out loudly.

Ichigo flipped Toshiro onto his back and proceeded to lick at his balls. Toshiro had virtually no pubic hair and a dick that was only five inches when hardest. Ichigo didn't care though because he had more fun thrusting into Toshiro. Ichigo wetted three of his fingers as he sucked onto one of Toshiro's nuts. He slowly inserted it into the smaller Shinigami's ass making him grunt and causing a small amount of pain but mostly pleasure.

After a while Toshiro softly moaned out, "More...Ichigo...please...aaaahhh." Ichigo, noticing his lover wanted more inserted a second finger and began scissoring him. A short time later Ichigo inserted a third finger and quickly thrusted them in and out of Toshiro's tight ass.

Proceeding this Ichigo continued to suck on his mates balls while using his other hand to jack Toshiro off. Toshiro couldn't keep it in any longer, he cried out, "Kuro-Ichigo! Im going to aaaahhh..." He came into Ichigo's hand as it filled with the captain's semen, some dripping onto Toshiro's balls.

Ichigo stood over Toshiro spreading his legs again. He slathered his lover's juices onto his rock hard dick before lining it up with Toshiro's hole. Toshiro nodded indicating Ichigo could continue. The orange haired substitute then slowly inserted his large pole into the smaller body letting out a slow deep moan. Toshiro hissed out of pain as he was still not used to Ichigo's large girth.

Ichigo waited longer for Toshiro to slowly adjust, the white haired Shinigami then nodded once more begging his mate to plunge in and out of him.

He did just that, Ichigo swiftly backed out of his mate and then rammed back in harder. He continued this making Toshiro moan louder and louder upon each thrust. Realizing the moans were getting very loud Ichigo kisses Toshiro with desire and passion.

Toshiro then released the kiss and moaned out, "I-Ichigo...I'm going to aaahhh...going ta..."

Ichigo cried out, "Me too, you're juust so tight aahhhhh..." he moaned.

The both moaned each other's names one final time before Toshiro released his load all over his and Ichigo's chest while Ichigo sent his seed deep into Toshiro's ass with some of it dripping out. They then fell asleep into each other's arms and slept quietly and peacefully, exhausted after sex.

* * *

Ichigo then awoke about an hour later hearing a knock on the door. He looked at the huge mess he and Toshiro made not so long ago. "Shit..." he tiredly said aloud.

* * *

**Well I hoped you enjoyed your lemon, I will write more chapters in the future! Please leave a review...I love them so :3 Also follow/favorite the story so you know when more will come out! Till next chapter, see ya!**


End file.
